The Legend of Heart, Soul, Sprit, and Nightmare
by Keari
Summary: The heart, the soul, the dream, and the nightmare. All are required to make a life. You lose all of it when you die. She thought she had died. In all rights she should've died that day, she wished she had. But, he wouldn't let her die. He saved her by splitting her being apart. Now four girls carry her burden. Lyrin, the heart, Phinx, the soul, Rylex, the dream, and Niryx nightmare
1. Lyrin and Roxas Ch1

**_Okay so this is chapter one! yay welll technically chapter 2 but im still waiting for a charecter! i did not know i could get in trouble for it! im sorry! but i need one bad! i would like for some more choice! because me and my friends whose characters are also in this story have to agree. so i own nothing besides Lyrin, Phinx belongs to a friend who doesnt have a account and the other one Niryx belongs to lighrael and i dont own kingdom hearts!_**

_Lyrin_

I was running, running through the woods.

Crashing through the thick woods.

The woods were silent; the only sound was my fast breathing.

I stopped and hid behind a great oak tree.

I strained my ears listening for my pursuers.

But the only sound was the rapid beating of my heart.

I took in my surroundings; I was in a dense forest behind Twilight Town.

The sunlight came through the bright green trees, it looked like shimmering water.

*SNAP!*

I jumped and whipped my head around widely searching for the source of the sound.

I saw nothing in front of me, in front? I looked around the tree no one was there.

'_Maybe I lost them…' _I thought hopefully.

I slowly came out from behind the tree and tried to figure out where the heck I was.

*SNAP!*

I whipped around there they were.

These white glob things appeared in front of me.

It was shaped like a human with no face.

It had a cross like thing where it face would be.

They were a mixture of gray, black, and white. There were five in total.

I backed slowly in to the tree behind me. My hands gripped my head in pain, '_what's going on? What are these things? Why are they after me? Ugh my head!'_ I fell to my knees, bent over in pain.

'_Nobodies' _a voice whispered softly in my head.

I shook my head, tears stung my eyes, "I don't understand!" I yelled at the voice in my head.

The Nobodies swayed toward me, 'N_o! No! No! I don't want to die!'_ Fear seized me, I couldn't move my legs.

'_Listen to everything, Focus expand your senses.' _I closed my eyes and opened my senses.

I suddenly felt everything; I could feel everything all around me.

I sensed the five Nobodies in front of me, I could also sense the river behind me, I pushed my senses further I felt the people in town they felt a little off.

'_What's that?'_ sensed two people in a tree to my right.

They felt like the nobodies but…. Different somehow… I was suddenly knocked down to the ground by a nobody.

I was surprised at first but then the voice spoke again.

'_Relax and repeat after me, lost soul follow your desire, for it will lead you to your lost heart…'_

I repeated the rhyme in my head then I said it aloud softly at first then louder and stronger, _"Lost soul follow your desire, for it will lead you to your lost heart.'_

I then touched the head of the nobody and gasped as the nobody disappeared in a soft light.

I sat up and watched in awe as the other nobodies disappeared in the same light.

I then looked around widely hoping nobody saw that.

My senses drew my attention back to the tree where the two people were hiding at.

I closed my eyes and walked toward the auras using my senses to guide me.

'_If I can just get a little bit closer, maybe I can read their thoughts…._ I wondered closer to them, just as I was about to breech one of their minds they disappeared into thin air.

I reached the tree where the two were hiding and looked for a sliver of emotion left behind. It took me a bit of time but then I felt the last lingering emotion…. _Fear…_

_Roxas_

I moved silently through the woods following Axel.

Our mission was to destroy Heartless in the woods behind Twilight town.

I sighed I was tired we had been hunting Heartless all day with no breaks.

'_I wonder if Axel is tired too….' _ I was so lost in my exhaustion that I didn't notice that Axel had stopped running until I ran straight into him I let out an 'Oof!' and stumbled back, "What is it Axel?" I asked, curious to why we had stopped.

_'I don't sense any Heartless_ 'I thought still curious of why we had stopped.

"Sh! Hush Roxas! Listen!" he said with a serious look on his face.

Startled by his words I did what I was told and listened.

I heard crashing, like someone was running from somebody or something.

Axel grabbed my upper arm and lifted me up into a tree, threw me on a thick branch from across from him.

I stumbled and regained my balance and glared at him.

He wouldn't look at me his attention was on the ground below us.

I was about to ask him what his deal was, then I saw her, a girl about my age with medium dark Carmel color hair that was almost black.

She was average height just a little bit shorter than me; she had beautiful amethyst eyes that were wide with fear.

Her skin was a milky pale color '_she's kind of pretty…' _I blushed at the thought and shook my head trying to shake the blush off.

I focused my attention back to the girl.

My eyes widen when I saw what she was running from, '_Nobodies… I hope they don't kill her…'_ I thought feeling anger boiling up inside me.

The girl hid behind a large tree hiding from the Nobodies.

I could hear her panicked breathing from where I was perched.

The Nobodies stopped and looked around for the girl.

I prayed that they wouldn't find her, but I knew better I knew they would find her.

I readjusted myself on my branch, ready to jump in and help if I needed to, *SNAP* '_Crap!' _ the branch that I was perched on snapped, I quickly jumped to a higher branch before I fell.

'_That was close…'_ I adjusted to my new height and cast a glance in Axel's direction.

He was watching the girl very carefully, '_He's planning his next move.' _I realized '_But why? Why is he so interested in this girl?'_

*SNAP!*

I jumped thinking my branch broke again, I then realized it wasn't me, '_No, the Nobodies found her.' _ The girls eyed widened in fear.

She then gripped her head in pain and leaned her back against the tree behind her.

She shook her head widely, "I don't understand!" the girls beautiful voice echoed through my head, like a favorite song that sticks in your head and never goes away.

Her voice had a hypnotizing affect to it, '_Wha-?' _ I felt a fuzzy feeling in my mind, like a feather tickling my mind.

"Roxas….."

I turned my attention to Axel's soft voice.

"Try not to think too much, or feel anything, she's trying to hear our thoughts…." Axel told me with a grim look on his face.

I gave him an odd look but cleared my thoughts and kept my feelings neutral.

The fuzzy feeling faded away, "oof!" My attention snapped back to the girl.

A Nobody had her pinned to the ground, '_No! It's going to kill her!' _I summoned my Keyblade to my side and was about to go down there and help her when Axels hand shot out in front of me.

"Axel! It's going to kill her!" I hissed, he gave me a look and inclined his hand toward the girl.

I gave him a questioning look but looked back at the girl, she was chanting something softly, so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

_"Lost soul follow your desire, for it will lead you to your lost heart." _The girl sang softly, she then reached out and touched the nobody on top of her and it disappeared in a flash of light.

She sat up and watched as the others disappeared in the same light.

I was shocked, '_How did she do that?' _ I looked at Axel to see that he was as shocked as I was.

But he also seemed…. Scared? Why was he scared?

Then he stood up and opened a portal and beckoned for me to follow.

I cast one last look at the girl to see her running toward us I followed Axel into the portal leaving the strange girl all alone….

_**So i feel like it was kind of sorta rushed i really want to get to the fun part! but i will try and slow down anyways i hope you liked it! im going to try and brake these chapters up bwcause on paper this chapter is like hm 6 pages long? hehehe what can i say school bores me! anyways please reveiw! give me thoughts and comments! also let me know how i did in Roxas POV my friend said hes kind of out of character so let me know if it is and what parts! my grammer is terrible so help that too!**_

_**-Keari**_


	2. Lyrin and Phinx Ch 2

_**Okay chapter 2 is on its way yay! i know its kind of soon but my internet is wachy sooo might as well right? oh and this chapter is kind of... harsh it has some pretty bad bullying in it so this your warning! let me know if i need to bump up the rateing! also so bad launguage not too bad though...**_

Phinx

_Darkness._

_ I was surrounded in darkness._

_ I feel like I have been here before, but where? _

_I looked all around me, taking in my surroundings._

_ I looked around seeing nothing but darkness._

_ I started to panic._

_ How am I going to get out of here? _

"Who are you?"

_I whirled around to see a girl about my age and height._

_ She had long shoulder length hair dark brown hair; she had beautiful purple colored eyes. She wore a long black lacey dress that hung down to her knees. _

_"Wha… Who are you?" she made a funny face, _"Hey not fair I asked first!" _she said putting her hands on her hips. _

_I smiled at her. _

"Hm…. Fair enough, my name is_-" before I could finish the girl disappeared. _

_I jumped in shock; I looked around wildly for the girl. _

_I turned around coming face to face with a pair of startling blue eyes. _

_I yelped and jumped back landing painfully on my butt. _

_"Ow" I moaned the owner of the blue eyes reached out a gloved hand to me. _

_I blushed lightly and gratefully took his hand. _

_I looked at the boy and blushed 'He's kind of cute…' the boy was about my age maybe younger, he had short spikey brown hair, he was about my height maybe a bit taller, he was wearing funny looking clothes. _

_"_Are you alright?I didn't mean to scare you!" _He said rushing his words together._

_ "_I-I'm fine…" _I manage to squeak out; he laughed and put his hands behind his head, giving me a goofy grin. _

_I smiled back awkwardly, "_S-So uh what's your name?" _I choked out, his smile got bigger, "_Well, my name is-" _I suddenly couldn't hear him as I stared in shock as a big black blob stated to approach._

_ I was paralyzed I couldn't move, the boy dragged my attention back to him when he waved his hand in front of my face. _

_I opened my mouth in a silent scream as the thing stabbed him through his chest…_

I woke up with a gasp, I tensed when I felt something soft on my arm, I relaxed when I saw it was just Pooh.

I looked around widely not aware of my surroundings, "Are you okay Phinx?" Pooh asked me softly, I just sat there and stared at him for a moment, still spooked by the offal dream.

"Oh! Pooh where-?" then it all came back to me,

'_My name is Phinx, my hair is a bright red, and my eyes are an odd gold color, my skin is a milky pale color._

_ I have a tattoo where my shoulder and neck meet, it was shaped like it was shaped like a heart with an x through it, it has a faded look to it, and you can't really see it unless you have a very sharp eye._

_ I don't remember how I got or even where I got it from. _

_I have these weird dreams that warn me of impending doom. _

_One time I saw Pooh run out of honey, it was very scary. _

_I live in the Hundred Acher Woods with Pooh and his friend. _

_Pooh and the others found me passed out by a river with no memory of who I was or where I was from; the only thing I can remember is my name. _

_Pooh once saw my tattoo and said that the symbol looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before much to my despair._

_ So I asked him to keep it a secret between us until he could remember where he had seen the symbol before. _

_He had agreed and now he has become a sort of favorite of mine._

"Phinx?" Pooh asked me worriedly, "Oh… Oh! Yeah I'm fine, sorry did I wake you up?" I asked starting to feel guiltily, "Oh No! I woke up myself up my tummy was rumbling!" He said happily, remembering his hunger he wondered off toward the kitchen.

I smiled as he hobbled around searching for a full jar of honey.

I sighed and looked out the window by my bed, staring out at the full moon. '_Who were those people in my dream?'_ I wondered laying down on my pillow falling into a dreamless sleep.

Lyrin

I moaned as I awoke from the bizarre dream, I lazily wiped the sleep away from my eyes, thinking over my dream.

I remembered being in total darkness, there was also this odd girl there with bright red hair and golden colored eyes.

I also remember asking for her name and her turning the question back at me, I smiled at the memory, but before I even said the first syllable she disappeared.

_Flashback_

_I tried not to panic; I could handle this, _"Uh…." _Startled I jumped in surprise and turned toward the voice. _

_There was a boy standing in front of me about my age, wearing a long black cloak, _"Oh! Uh…. Hi?" _I said unsure of what to say. _

"W-What's your name?" _the boy asked me with a faint blush visible on his face._

_ I giggled at his blush and smiled sweetly at him,_ "My name is Lyrin!" _I said shyly, he smiled softly at me, _"Oh! Um my name is Roxas!" _He told me with a big grin plastered on his face, I tilted my head to the side, 'Roxas…. I like that name…' I thought_

_End Flashback_

I giggled softly at the memory, '_I liked that dream…' _ I sighed and glanced at my clock read seven o'clock, I groaned and got out of my soft bed.

As soon as my feet touch the wooden floors a shiver shot up my back, '_Ugh, I hate the cold…' _I thought bitterly.

I sighed and took a shower and got dressed in a long dark green sweat shirt and slipped on a pair of dark jeans and black tennis shoes.

I reluctantly left my hair down to hide my tattoo.

It was the oddest thing, it laid between where my neck and shoulder bone met.

It looked like a cross and a heart put together, I don't remember how I got or when or why, It was just…. There.

It almost felt like it was a part of me.

I reached my hand up to my neck and cupped my tattoo; it _felt _right like it belong there. '_But nobody wants to see something so out there.' _I thought bitterly.

I let out an angry huff and arranged my hair and clothes to hide it from view, frankly you could hardly see it but somehow somebody always manages to point it out to me, like I didn't know it was there.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and ran out of my apartment.

I locked the door behind me, my supposed parents bought it for me, and gave me mummy whenever I needed it, because apparently I had gotten amnesia and it was too painful to be near me without me remembering who they were, or so the letter said that they sent me.

'_Whatever, if they don't want to be near their daughter that is their problem!' _I thought angrily as I slowly walked to school.

I was in no hurry to get there, I hated that place.

Nobody liked me at the school; I was treated as an outsider.

'_It's not my fault that idiot didn't take my warning seriously!'_ I thought tears stingy my eyes.

I had once made a friend at my school that was always nice to me.

I really liked him, but I never understood why he treated me so nicely.

Then I had a vision it was of him dying a violent death, I quickly told him that he couldn't go anywhere on his birthday or he would die.

He didn't take it well he then promptly told the school that I was a freak and to stay away from me.

I still didn't let that stop me I reapedily told him not to go anywhere, then on November, 16th I watched him get killed by a drunk driver on the street.

I sighed sadly at the terrible memory, when I went back to school everyone called me a witch.

They even went so far as to tell the authorities, after a hour of questioning my parents called and somehow got me out.

My head shot up at the sound of laughter and shouting, alerting me that I had arrived at my own personal hell known as high school.

I walked up to the doors and rushed in hoping nobody saw me.

Sadly im not that lucky, "Hey look! It's the Witch!" I heard some senior boys yell.

I shot them a toxic look and swiftly walked over to my locker, opening it swiftly throwing my books in.

I flinched when I heard as I heard footsteps behind me.

My locker door slammed shut and I was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground.

I gasped as someone grabbed a fistful of my hair and made me face them.

It was a senior girl with long blonde hair and a short skirt on.

She glared at me, "Hey bitch what are you doing here today didn't we tell you to stay away? We don't like witches at this school!" she said haughtily throwing my head against a locker, I grunted as I felt my head collide with the cold locker door.

The girl started laughing hysterically as if seeing me in pain amused her.

I gritted my teeth and stood up and swiftly punched her in the face knocking her out cold.

Not the smartest idea ever, her friends gasped and tackled me to the ground.

I grunted as I fell, they all stood up and started kicking me in the stomach I was gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of me several times.

"Hey! Stop! Stop right this instance! Leave the girl alone!" I heard a teacher yell.

'_Thank god!'_

the teacher pulled the girls off of me, my vision was starting to blur as I heard the cheerleaders give the teacher a half assed excuse to why they were beating me up.

I closed my eyes and tuned them out, I knew the story, they would get off easy and I would get sent home and told not to come back, '_maybe this time I won't….' _I sighed and fell into the sweet darkness….

**_yay done end! it was hard to write that i felt bad for poor Lyrin... anyways reveiw and i will be working on chapter 3! I STILL NEED A CHARACTER! thanks ^^ thank u to those who have sent me one! bye bye!_**

**_-Keari_**


	3. Lyrin and Roxas Ch 3

**_Eh so this is kind of short! sorry! i have FINALLY picked a character everyone agreed to! so yay! i thank you all who sent me your character idea i appreciated it greatly! i do hope you all do still read this! i might actually not write for a bit i need to read some, ive noticed my writeing getting crappier so im goanna read a few books till i get some more insperation! i found out that if you write your story on paper THAN type it up the story turns better! i own nothing except Lyrin, Niryx belongs to lighrael Rylex belongs to maika24, and Phinx belongs to my friend! i do not own kingdom hearts!_**

_Roxas_

I stared blankly at the plain white ceiling.

I groaned and sat up, my hand against my forehead.

_ 'Such an odd dream….' _

The dream replayed in my head even now. I was forgetting bits and pieces of it, but I do remember one thing.

_'I saw that girl… the girl from yesterday….'_

I smiled slightly, but then frowned.

_'What was her name? Why can't I remember?' _

I sighed in frustration, I jumped out of my thoughts when a knock sounded at the door,

"Come in!"

I tried my best to hide all my emotions and keep them off my face.

"Jeez, Roxas it's just me! Well and Xion, But still just us!"

I smiled as Xion and Axel walked in.

"Sorry!" I said laughing.

Axel walked over and sat next to me on my bed and punched my shoulder lightly.

"So why are you guys here? Do you not have a mission today?" I asked confused to as why they were here so early.

Usually, they would have gotten their missions and left already.

"Well, that's the fun part! We all have a mission together today; Axel got me and dragged me here!" Xion said happily, I smiled at her, "So… What the mission?" I asked, turning my attention back to Axel.

His face suddenly turned serious, "Roxas, do you remember the girl we saw yesterday?"

_ 'Of course I remember that girl, in fact she hasn't left my mind….'_

"Uh…. Yeah, I remember…" I said, ignoring the fluttery feeling in my chest.

Axel sighed and focused his gaze on the floor, "Well, Xemnas wants her captured and brought here, and we have been tasked to fetch her." He stood up and sighed,

"Well, come on we need to get going."

He then left me and Xion alone.

I raised an eye brow at Xion; she just shrugged and followed Axel.

I sighed and got up following them both, but… I couldn't shake that something bad was going to happen….

_Lyrin_

I froze in mid step,

_ 'What was that?'_

I felt it again and shivered from the cold chill.

I looked around widely, checking for any immediate danger and ran into a nearby alley.

_ 'Something bad is going to happen…'_

I took a deep calming breath, but I couldn't relax.

I was still tense from what happened at school…..

As soon as I woke up in the nurse's office, the nurse asked me kindly to leave and never come back for my own safety.

Memories of the pain I had to endure every day, memories of all the hatred, all the violence….. I shook my head,

_'No they can't hurt me now….'_

I took several calming breaths and tried again, this time I was successful.

I sighed as I felt the familiar warm feeling take over.

My senses expanded revealing everything to me.

Focusing on the cold chill I had felt earlier, I slowly closed my eyes and let myself be pulled into a vision.

_Vision Lyrin_

_ I was outside, by a little spring, in the woods. _

_The spring glowed a soft hue of blue; the forest was a dead, orange-looking color._

_ 'I know this place!' _

_This was the place I often go to when I'm alone, which__is a lot. _

_I turned my attention toward the spring and saw myself staring into the blue water, as if it would reveal the secrets to the world. _

_I watched as my future self's head shot up, "It's you…." She gasped slightly standing, turning my direction. _

_'Can she see me?' _

_I panicked, and then I understood as I heard footsteps from behind me._

_ I whirled around and saw the boy from my dream,_

_ 'Wha? How is he here? Why is he here?' _

_ "It's so weird… I know who you are, but I can't seem to remember your name." _

_The boy told the other me sadly, _

_'now that I think about it…. I can't remember his either…. That is odd.' _

_"Me neither…. My name is Lyrin, what's yours?"_

_ 'I don't understand how can this be a bad thing? Why did I sense something bad was about to happen?' I wondered, _

_I then got my answer as I watched in horror as a blade stuck out of the future me, I watched as she fell to the ground…. _

_End Vision_ _Lyrin_

I gasped as I was ripped out of my vision.

I bent over my back ached with a dull pain, gasping for air.

_'So, that's why I felt that chill.'_

I was shaking with fear,

_ 'Okay I can handle this, I just have to stay away from that spring…'_

I frowned, but I didn't want to stay away,

_ 'I want to see him…'_

My mind was made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>yes yes i know im terrible leaveing you on a cliff hanger! im sorry i cant help it! it shouldnt take too long to get insperation! i hope! anywyas please reveiw or send me a message if you have any questions! ill try and up date soon! bye bye! oh oh! and please tell me whose your favorite character that i have on here so far! Lyrin or Phinx? just out of curosity!<strong>_

_**-Keari**_


	4. Lyrin and Phinx Ch 4

_**Okay! chapter eh 4! yays! Im sorry i havent update i had some issues with getting this story checked for grammatical errors but i thank you for all those that helped me! Thanks to Crystalline Ice for trying to help me! i really apperciate it! I hope you still read it! And thank you to Kibasgirltsumi for checking for my grammar! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Phinx or kingdom hearts!**  
><em>

_Phinx_

"Ow….." I moaned as I leaned against the hoe Rabbit had given me. I had somehow gotten suckered into watching Rabbit's garden while he was away to who knows where. I groaned as the field stretched out before me. I wasn't even half way done. "Ugh! Why does he have such a big field?" I sighed and decided that now would be a good time for a break. I walked toward a big shady tree and sighed contently as I reached the great oak's shade. I plopped myself tiredly under the cool tree and leaned against its wide trunk. I stretched and yawned tiredly. _ Weird… why am I so tired?_ I shrugged it off and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

_Dream Phinx_

_I was shrouded in darkness._

'_Why is it always so dark? It's so depressing….would it be so bad if there was a little bit of light?' I yelped as a light suddenly appeared in front of me. 'What is that thing?' It was a bright white orb that was just floating in front of me, begging me to touch it. I gulped and I reached my hand out cautiously, lightly touching the orb with the tip of my finger. I gasped as the scene changed around me. I was in some woods under a bright blue sky. The sound of a trickling spring caught my attention. It was a brilliant baby blue color and nearby sat the girl from my dream. She stared at the blue water with a sad look in her dark purple eyes; the wind whipped her long caramel brown hair around her delicate face. The girl stood up suddenly and whispered softly, "I know you're here…." A rustling in the bushes caught my attention as a boy came out in a long black cloak, with spikey blondish brown hair, and aqua blue eyes. _

"_It's you…." He whispered softly, and she smiled at him sadly. I screamed as a blade suddenly appeared from her chest- piercing her heart….._

_Lyrin_

I sat by the spring staring into its crystal blue surface, '_This is it…'_ I took a calming breath and thought, _'I can handle this…. I won't die!' _I snapped out of my thoughts as I sensed two presences appear. '_It's time…'_ I took a deep breath and gathered my courage and turned around. "I know you're there…" I whispered softly, trying to calm my jumpy nerves. A boy came out from behind a tree and walked toward me. He was a little taller than me and wore a long black cloak just like in my vision. He also had startling bright blue eyes and spikey blondish brown hair.

"You're the girl from my dream….." He spoke softly, sounding like he could hardly believe that I was real. I nodded my head at him not trusting my voice, "It's so weird… I can't seem to recall your name…. What was it again?" I took a deep breath and thought to myself, _'Here it comes….'_, while closing my eyes I focused on the other two people I felt. They were behind me now, and one was summoning some kind of power to his right hand. _'Here we go, three…..two….one!' _ I smirked as the blade whizzed past me missing me by mere inches. _'Just as I thought….' _What I didn't expect was for the blade to continue toward the boy.

"No!" I whispered in horror, but just as the blade was about to hit him, it disappeared in a ball of flames.

"Well, seems like you've got some skill after all!" A male voice said; laughter laced in his voice.

"Jeez, Axel! What was that for? You almost killed her!"

"Oh please! I wouldn't have killed her! Besides! She dodged!" I scowled.

'_Pft! That's not what I saw happen!' _

"Still! Don't you think that was a little overboard? You almost killed me too!" The boy shouted out angrily behind me.

"He's got a point Axel. That was awfully close. I thought you said we were supposed to bring her to Xenmas?" I jumped at the female's voice

'_That's odd… I thought there were only two?'_ I pushed my senses toward the girl's voice searching for a reason as to why I didn't sense her earlier and got nothing. _'That's so odd…. Why can't I feel anything?' _I tried again with the same results, but it was like empty space- like nothing was there. I narrowed my eyes as the girl came out from behind a tree to my right. She had short black hair and aqua blue eyes and was also wearing a long black cloak. I then turned around to face my attacker. My attacker, Axel, had ridiculously bright red hair and teal green eyes. He also wore a black cloak matching the others. "Well? Do you like what you see?" Axel asked me flirtatiously. I glared at him, "Oh, a feisty one aren't you?" I let out a huff and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Axel!" The boy sighed in frustration.

"Oh fine! Fine! Time to get down to business….. So will you willingly come with us? Or are we goanna make this hard?" He asked me casually, but I could tell that he was hoping for a fight. I stared at him. I wanted to so badly get out of this horrible life, desperately even, but I knew this wasn't the way to do it.

"And why would I do that?" I demanded. "I don't even know who you people are."

"Fine! My name is Axel number VIII, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"My name is Xion." The girl with black hair said, standing by Axel now.

"My name is Roxas, number XIII." Said the boy from my dream. _'Roxas…. I remember now!' _I thought, smiling gently.

"There! Now that, that issue was handled, what's your name?" Axel asked, I glared at him and said slowly, "My name is Lyrin."

"Lyrin huh? Well Lyrin now that you know us will you come with us?" Axel asked hopefully. '_Did he really think that would change my mind?' _

"Or do we have to make this hard?" He asked me with a serious look on his face. He flicked his hand and my muscles tensed when two blades appeared in his hands.

'_No… I won't go. But what do I do? I can't exactly fight them off!'_ My eyes searched around looking for a way out of this mess when my gaze met Roxas's eyes. I froze. His eyes were pleading with me to come with them. I shook my head sadly. His face mirrored my sadness. I took a deep breath and did the best thing I could think of- run. I broke into a sprint and ran back toward town. I knew it was useless, but I had to try. I yelped as I ran into somebody hard and fell to the ground. I heard a sigh as I got to my feet and backed away.

"Why do I always get the icky jobs?"

'_How did he catch up to me so fast?' _I huffed, trying to catch my breath. Axel sighed again and charged at me. I was paralyzed with fear. Time seemed to move slower as he got closer. _'What am I going to do?' _I was panicking.

'_Call upon your power! Call your blades! They will answer you!' _ I jumped at the voice in my head, but listened to it. I placed my hands by my side and concentrated. Nothing happened. _'Listen to your soul! It will guide you!'_ I calmed my nerves and listened to my soul's cry, and then I had it. _'Lunar Soul….'_ Two swords appeared in my hands. They were both solid black and glowed a faint eerie purple color. They were both long katanas- the hilts were a beautiful dark green. I swung both of them in front of me making an x, hoping to stop Axel's attack. I heard Axel gasp as I closed my eyes as a loud hissing sound echoed through the woods. Axel growled and pushed harder on my blade. I was losing ground fast, _'What am I going to do now?' _I ground my teeth, as I was running out of options. Then Axel roughly threw me back and disappeared. I growled, searching widely for the red head.

*Thump!*

I gasped and fell into darkness.

_**i hoped you enjoyed it! i will try and update quickly! please reveiw! i love feed back!**_


	5. Phinx and Niryx Ch 5

_**Im so sad no one reviewed! how sad...**  
><em>

_**I do not own kingdom hearts. I also dont own Phinx or Niryx. Phinx belongs to a friend of mine. Niryx belongs to Lighrale or something like that.  
><strong>_

_Phinx_

I groaned as I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. I was so restless; I was scared for the girl I had seen in my dream. Was she alive? Did she somehow escape death? _No, _I thought angrily. There was no way that was real. _But what if it was? _ I growled and flopped on my back and stared out the window tiredly. The moon glowed a soft, silvery color. It was hypnotizing. My eyes soon felt heavy as I drifted off.

_Phinx dream_

_I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded in the familiar darkness. I sighed in relief; by some miracle I had fallen asleep. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly, searching through the inky darkness. 'Great, now what?' _

_Who are you?" A female voice snapped. I jumped and turned to see a girl about my age. She had beautiful, golden hair that seemed to shimmer; even in the total darkness. Her eyes were a pale green that held certain sharpness in its vibrant gaze. "I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me?" _

"_Uh….Oh m-my name is uh Phinx?" I stuttered, the girl frowned, "Was that a question? It either is or is not your name." I blankly stared at her, the girl sighed, "My name is Niryx." I smiled at her, "Well! It's nice to meet you, Niryx!" Niryx glared at me and shook her head. _

"_I second that." A soft voice chimed. I gasped as the girl from my previous dream walked out of the shadows without a scratch. _

"_Oh! Thank goodness! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" I shouted as I ran and gave her a hug. The girl tensed up and awkwardly hugged me back._

"_Well, I'm not entirely sure if I'm dead or not…. Wait, how did you know that I was in danger?" the girl asked me cautiously. I pulled away from her, "I saw it in a dream! It was so real! Someone stabbed you through the back! And-and!" I hiccuped. Niryx eyes widened, "I had the same vision…." The girl frowned, "That's so odd…" I nodded and smiled, "Well, what matters now is that your safe- er" _

"_Lyrin, my name is Lyrin." _

"_I'm Phinx! Nice to meet you both!" I giggled happily. Then the dream shifted and Niryx and Lyrin disappeared. "What? Where did they go?" I then saw a boy sitting with his back facing me. 'Who`s that?' I wondered as I walked up behind him. "Um…." The boys head shot toward me and I gasped, 'What blue eyes!' The boy smiled at me, "Hi!" I blushed, "Um hi?" 'Who is he and what is he doing here?' I stared at him confused by why he was here. _

"_Why don't you take a seat?" He said, smiling brightly at me. I hesitantly sat next to him, still unsure as to why he was here. "What`s your name?" He asked me, still staring at me with those big blue eyes. I stared at him like an idiot. "Uh well my name is Sora, if that helps?" I giggled and smiled at him, "My name is Phinx!"_

_Niryx dream_

'_Well that was…interesting.' The two girls had suddenly vanished, leaving me alone in the darkness. 'Why am I still here?' I sighed. _

"_Oh! Hi, there!" I narrowed my eyes as I turned to see a girl with short red hair. I glared at her._

"_Who are you?" I demanded. _

"_Oh my name I Kairi!" I nodded at her, "Niryx" She smiled at me. _

"_Well Niryx! It's nice to meet you!" I smiled at her then she vanished in a cloud of smoke. 'What was that about?' Suddenly a white paper appeared in front of me, 'What's this?' I plucked it from where it was floating and looked at the one lone word on the paper, Lea. 'Lea? Sounds like a girl….' _

"_Niryx!" A male voice shouted. I whipped my head around to see no one. 'Am I losing it?' Then a voice called trying to wake me up. I gasped as the paper in my hand caught fire, burning the name that was on it. 'What just happened?'I sighed and let the dream fade to face the real world _

I woke up as the old shaman lady shook my shoulder violently. I told her I was awake and she blabbered something about a captive and the chief wanting my guidance. I quickly told her I would be out soon. I sighed as she left; I lived in a village of Indians. They had taken me from the village of the white people. I had hated my life there. They all thought I was a witch, because I could see everything before it even happened. I could tell the woman what gender their baby was and I was always right. The Indians raided the village one day and took me. They had heard of my ability to see the future and they wanted me to join them. I accepted and now no important decisions were made without my consent. I exited the tent and gasped. The whole village was standing in a circle pointing and laughing. Curious, I headed over. I spotted the shaman lady and walked up to her and asked her what happened. She told me that they had caught this man wondering through our territory. I looked over at the post to see a red headed man tied to a post looking bored. "Do you speak anything besides Indian? I told you- _I come in peace!"_ he reasoned. A younger boy poked him with a stick, hard. "Ow! Hey, you brat, what was that for?" Then the stick caught fire and burned to ash. I widened my eyes, '_What is he? Is he somehow connected to that dream?'_

"Who are you?" I growled as I swiftly walked up to him. He let out a low whistle and quickly shook his head, "Yes! Someone normal! Can you _please _tell them to let me go?" he asked me eagerly. I glared, "And why should I do that? You trespassed on our territory. Now tell me your name. Or you shall die." He scoffed, "And why would they listened to you?"

"I am a Prophetess. I can make up a lie and have you killed easily." His eyes widened and he smiled coyly at me.

"Ah, so you're the Prophetess! I've been looking for you! My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" I glared and shook my head.

"What business do you have with me?" He smirked, "Well, Sweetheart I can't tell you because I myself do not know why I have business with you. All I was told to do was fetch you." I shot him a venom's glare, "DO NOT CALL ME SWEETHEART!" I yelled fighting the blush that threatened to cover my face.

"Oh, feisty one aren't ya? I like them feisty!" He said as he enjoyed my discomfort. I growled and turned my back and walked away. "Big mistake." I heard him whisper. I whipped my head in time to see the ropes that held him to the post burned. He ran at me and hit me hard on the back of my neck. I grunted as I fought to stay conscious. I started to fall when a pair of arms caught me. I looked up and saw Axel smiling at me as I fell into darkness.

**_Okay chapter 5 done! I hope someone reviews! That makes me so sad... soooo im not gonna update till i at the very least get one review! I hope someone reveiws! Meanwhile im going to work on my other stories! So i hope someone reviews! i don't care what its over grammar or what. but i love to hear your thoughts or opinions i want to become a better writer! So help? _**

**_-Keari  
><em>**


	6. Lyrin and Axel Ch 6

_**Okay first off i am SO sorry it took me forever to update! I was trying to! i have been very busy with my job so it doesn't leave me a lot of time to write! That and my internet was down! I also didn't think any one would review so to those who did cutose to you!**  
><em>

_Lyrin Dream_

_ "Ugh," I groaned, 'This is really getting on my nerves.' As the others disappeared and darkness surrounded me._

_ "Lyrin…." I jumped and turned to see Roxas staring at me with sad eyes. I cautiously took a step back, distancing myself from him. A part of me knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't chance it. I could feel my emotions bubbling up inside my chest. I was hurt, lost, and scared. I didn't know what to think anymore. "Lyrin! I'm sorry! I didn't know that Axel was going to attack you!" His eyes pleaded with me to understand. He took a step toward me and I stepped back, shaking my head. "Lyrin….Do you feel okay? Axel hit you pretty hard…." He asked me, concerned. _

"_Why…." I whispered as tears stung my eyes. "Why did you take me?" Roxas stared at his feet. "I-I don't know…." I whimpered as my legs started to shake. "I don't know why they want you…Lyrin!" I gasped as my legs crumbled. Roxas arms caught me before I hit the floor. I shivered as he held me close. _

"_L-Let me go, Roxas….." I protested weakly._

"_Sorry not happening." I sighed.(I like to convey emotions with sentence structure sometimes, so in this case, choppy, short sentences could convey exhaustion) I felt so tired. I groaned as he sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, hiding my face as the tears fell. He put his lips to my head and kissed it gently. "Lyrin…. You need to wake up…." I shook my head and buried my head deeper into his neck. _

"_I don't want to…. I'm scared." I whimpered. _

"_I am too. But you can't sleep forever…." I smiled sadly, "I can try." He chuckled and shook his head, "I won't let you. I`ll protect you. I won't let them do anything to harm you." He promised me. I smiled sadly, I knew better. I knew he wouldn't be able to stop them from hurting me. _

"_Roxas…. Please don't leave me…. Can I ask for one selfish thing? Can you be there when I awake? I don't like being alone…!" I cried out. _

"_I will."_

"_I will be there when you awake. You don't have to be alone anymore." I smiled as the dream faded. _

_Axel_

I grunted as I carried the blond girl to my room. Those damned Indians had caught me wondering around the forest searching for the girl. Luckily, she lived with the Indians. I was actually surprised to see her living with them. I was glad though that I was able to find this beauty. I smirked as I thought of the look on her face when I knocked her out; the look of shock. I would have thought she would have seen it coming like that one girl. I frowned at the memory; Roxas had taken a liking to the girl and it worried me. '_That girl could get him into big trouble…' _I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a groan. "Well, well, sleeping beauty awakes!" I laughed as I heard the girl growl.

"Put me down now." She spoke each word slowly. I smirked, "Nah, I'm good. I like you on my shoulder." I laughed as she tried to wiggle out of my grasp. She sighed as she gave up. "Where are you taking me?" I laughed, "Well if you must know I'm taking you to my room."

"_What?" _ She cried out. I smirked as I opened the door and threw her on the bed. She growled and faced me, ready to fend me off. I frowned as I heard someone coming.

"Hey, Do me a favor and pretend to be asleep." She frowned at me, "Why?" I glared; I didn't have time for this. "If you know what's good for you you'll do as I say. If not I could just knock you out myself." To my surprise she laid down facing her back toward me and closed her eyes. "Don't move. No matter what." I turned as the door knob turned and Siax walked in.

"Good job, Axel. I didn't think you were going to get her." I just shrugged and smirked, "You know, you could have told me she was hot." Siax frowned, "That was irrelevant." I laughed, "Why did you want me to bring her here anyways?" I asked, watching his eyes for any indication to what he was thinking. Siax Sighed, "From what we have gathered she is somehow connected to the other girl you brought in. According to your report the girl knew you were going to attack. What about this one, did she know?" I shook my head, "No, she seemed to be very surprised." Siax frowned, "No matter. You are in charge of this girl." He ordered as he walked away, I smirked, '_Sweet! '_

"Oh, and Axel? Keep Roxas away from that other girl. He calls her Lyrin. Don't let him get too close." I frowned, _'Crap' _

"Right." Siax nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me and the girl alone.

"What the hell? You! You!" I jumped I had almost forgot she was pretending to be asleep. "What?" Her face was flushed crimson, "Did you really have to call me hot, when I'm right here? Was that necessary?" I laughed at her, "Yep! It was." She frowned.

"What did he mean about that Roxas person getting to Lyrin? Is she here?" I glared at her.

"Yes, she is and no you can't see her. Speaking of which, I need to go talk to Roxas." I turned and went to the door, but she jumped to her feet and yelled at me again.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here?"

"Yeah, basically." I shut the door behind me as I went toward the main room. Everyone was gathered in the main room. _'Guess everyone is done with their missions.'_

"Axel!" I turned and smiled as Xion ran up to me.

"Yo, Xion can you do me a favor?" Her timing couldn't have been better.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you watch the girl in my room and make sure she doesn't run off? I need to talk to Roxas." She nodded, "Yeah, sure I can do that!" I watched as she ran off toward my room. I sighed, _'Now how am I going to explain this to Roxas?' _ I walked up to his door trying to think of a good way to tell him. I let out a breath as I raised my hand to knock when the door suddenly opened to reveal a flustered Roxas.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Roxas groaned and shook his and tried to push past me.

"Hey, wait a minute where do you think you're going?" I asked him as I grabbed him by the upper arm.

"Uh…. A mission?" I frowned, he was lying, I didn't like to be lied to.

"No you're not. You're going to see that girl aren't you?" Roxas flushed and looked at his feet.

"Why? Is that a problem?" He snapped at me. I sighed, "Roxas, I can't let you get near that girl." I told him reluctantly. Roxas frowned, "What? Why?" I looked him in the eye and frowned. _Damn it's worse than I thought._

"Roxas, Siax wants you to stay far away from her and I have to agree. She's a bad influence." Roxas face flushed with anger and he instantly started shouting in protest again, "No she's not! You don't know anything! I'm going to see her and you can't stop me!" He growled and walked off.

"Fine, have it your way." I ran behind him and knocked him out, "Sorry Roxas, it's for your own good."

_**And end chapter six. i will try to write! but i dont think itll happen! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can! I know it was mean of me to leave it off like this so i will try extra hard to update fast! In the mean time please leave me a reiveiw to let me know how i did things i need to fix ect. Or if you just want to leave something im good with that! till next time!**_

_**-Keari  
><strong>_


	7. Lyrin Phinx Niryx

_**Gah! So. Much. Going . On... I wont bore you with the details of my life but i have been very busy blech. I'm lazy what can i say? Any whoo i think you guys will like this chapter its pretty funny! Thank you beta reader! Your the best! I have many updates coming im just waiting for them to be checked! Be patient!**  
><em>

_Lyrin_

I was awake, I had been for a while now, but I refused to open my eyes. I knew I was alone, Roxas wasn't there and I was alone once again. I didn't know why I expected him to be there. I have always been alone.

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the sudden light. I turned my head and looked around the room, even though I knew it was pointless. He wasn't here I slowly sat up and threw my feet over the edge. The room I was in was plain white, no color at all. I steadily rose to my feet, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. _'I have to get out of here.'_ I thought as I searched the room for an exit. My eyes landed on a door on the opposite wall. _'They can't keep me here!' _I walked toward the door I paused as I reached for the door. What if someone was guarding it? I would try anyways I had to get out of here. _'Here I go.' _I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. To my surprise, no one was guarding the door. I hesitantly slipped out the door and quietly shut it behind me. _'So far so good.' _I looked both ways. Right or left? _'Left.'_ I nodded to myself and ran. I winced as I heard the echo of my pounding feet bouncing off the walls. I carefully slowed down and hesitated before I ran again. I couldn't afford to get caught. I yelped as I tripped on my foot and landed on the ground with a loud, _*thump* _I groaned and laid there. I stared up at the plain white ceiling and allowed myself to cry. '_Why?! Why does this always happen?! Why do people always leave me? Why do they break promises?!'_ I choked on my tears as I sobbed harder. _'I can't take this!'_ I closed my eyes as my heart felt heavy. It was just too much. The pain of the loneliness and the broken promises….I sighed as the darkness surrounded me and let myself slip into a painless sleep

_Phinx_

'_Well, this is fun.' I thought sarcastically as I wondered in the darkness. 'Where is everybody?' I frowned as I continued to walk until I heard a loud sob. 'What?' I hesitantly followed the loud sobbing. I then gasped as I saw Lyrin laying on the black nothingness with tears rolling down her flushed face._

"_Lyrin! What's wrong? What happened?!" I asked panicked. I quickly ran over to her and knelt down beside her. I took her hand in my own and I was instantly hit by a wave of sadness. My eyes soften- she felt so lonely. I closed my eyes and thought of all the times I had been happy and surrounded by loved ones. I then sent that warmth toward her. Lyrin gasped slightly as she felt the pain being lifted from her chest and sighed in content. She slowly sat up and freed her hand from my grasp and wiped her eyes. _

"_How… How did you do that? The loneliness… it's gone." I blinked at her and smiled, _

"_Um, I'm not really sure! But you feel better now right?" I asked hopefully. Lyrin smiled sadly at me but nodded her head,_

"_Yes, thank you…." I smiled and stood only to fall back down. "Ow, guess that wasn't a good idea." I said sheepishly. Lyrin laughed until she cried and started to sob again, "Ah, that wasn't supposed to make you cry!" She squeaked, crawling over to Lyrin's side. _

"_I know I'm sorry!" She hiccupped. I frowned and Lyrin gave me a questioning look. _

"_What?" I jumped, "Uh, you really shouldn't cry, you`re not a very pretty crier." Lyrin laughed, _

"_I didn't know you could make crying look pretty…." I shrugged and smiled. I closed my eyes and relaxed, _

"_Hey, Lyrin, why were you so upset anyways?" _

_ "Who`s Lyrin?" _

_I jumped ten feet out of my skin at the sound of a new voice. My eyes snapped opened and stared at Sora who was frowning slightly at me. _

"_Aw, did I scare you?" He laughed and sat next to her._

"_Pft, no of course not. What gave you that idea?" Sora smiled and shook his head, _

"_Sure, anyways, I don't know why I'm here. Why don't you tell me?" He questioned. I frowned, _

"_Like I know. I guess I could try and block you out…" I trailed off sadly. Sora shook his head quickly, _

"_No! I didn't mean that! I just meant it, I don't know odd? That I'm always here…." I frowned, _

"_Always? As in you never leave? How is that possible?" Sora shrugged at me and shuffled on his feet nervously. _

"_I don't know…. I don't remember anything…" _

"_Nothing? Nothing at all?" I asked him quietly. _

"_Nope, I sometimes see images. But, no true memories…." He trailed off sadly looking at the ground. _

"_Well, I guess you'll just have to make new memories!" I said cheerfully smiling at him. He looked at me in shock, _

"_W-what?" I blushed and directed my gaze at the ground. _

"_W-well, that is- I mean, that what use is it dwelling on what you can't remember? I mean, I don't remember anything of my past life. I don't like to dwell on it. So, I just made new memories to replace the ones I lost! I'm rambling aren't I?" Sora laughed and nodded at me, _

"_Just a little." I giggled and shook my head._

"_I do see your point though…. But, I think I'll hold out for those lost memories…." I smiled sadly at him and nodded. I sometimes regretted my own decision to not chase my fleeting memories, so I didn't really blame him on his choice._

"_Phinx! Wake up! It's almost noon! Phinx?" I frowned at the voice trying to call me back._

"_Looks like you have to go." Sora pointed out sadly, _

"_I guess so, don't worry! I`ll come back!" I smiled sweetly at him. _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Niryx_

"Ugh, stupid jerk face. Where did he go anyways?" I mumbled as I swung my legs back on Axel's bed. I glared at the floor and jumped to my feet and stretched. I was getting out of here. I walked up to the door and slowly tested the door knob; locked, great. _'Maybe there's a key?' _I quietly walked over by Axel's bed and knelt to the bed side table. I jerked the door open, _'what the-?' _inside the drawer was…. Popsicle sticks? _'Uh, well okay then… Wait! What's that?!' _I quickly moved the sticks out of my way and face palmed. I found the key, _'Pft, idiot.'_ I smiled in triumph and quickly went to the door and mentally crossed my fingers as I slowly tried the key. *Click* _'Bingo.' _I slowly opened my senses searching for anybody nearby. I sighed in relief nobody was around. I quietly opened the door and slipped out. I closed the door behind me and flinched as it let out a soft *Click* that echoed through the silent hall. I carefully tiptoed through the hall trying to be as quite as a mouse. _'Where is the dang exit?! Oh no!_' I panicked as I heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly chose a door and ran in, shutting the door behind me as quietly as I could.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. I jumped and turned and face palmed. _'idiot!' _

"Uh…." I stuttered, my eyes widen as I saw a familiar brunette lying on the bed.

"Wha-? Lyrin?!" The blonde boy quickly jumped to his feet and positioned himself in front of her. I glared at him, so they captured her too?

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked slowly as he summoned a key shaped weapon to his side. I threw my hands up and waved them frantically,

"Whoa! Hold on!"

"Wait, don't!" I stared at Lyrin's wide purple eyes as her hand clutched onto blondie's coat. She was sitting up now, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red and puffy. All in all she looked like crap. The boy's blade quickly disappeared as he stared at Lyrin.

"Lyrin…. I'm so sorry! I was knocked out! I-" Lyrin silenced him by shaking her head,

"No, it's fine. I should have asked that out of you….." She whispered softly. The blonde was about to argue but was interrupted by the door suddenly being slammed opened. I paled as I saw Axel standing there and he did not look pleased. _'Uh-oh._'

"How did you get out?!" He glared I frowned and glared right back,

"Don't look at me. I'm not the idiot who left the key in the room!" Axel sighed and shook his head then turned his attention to Lyrin and the blond. He glared at the boy,

"Roxas, didn't I tell you to stay away from that girl?" The boy, Roxas, glared straight back,

"Why? Why is it such a big deal?" Axel glared and then his gaze landed on Lyrin's hand which was still clutching Roxas` coat. She quickly released it and blushed, avoiding the red head's fiery gaze.

"Because we do not know what they can do or who they are. We didn't bring them here so that you could make friends with them. It is a direct order from the Superior." I frowned as a man with purple hair and creepy yellow eyes walked in.

"And I thought I told you to keep Roxas away from the girl as well as the blonde." The man said directing his gaze at Axel who shrugged.

"You know we have names! Mine is Niryx, and hers is Lyrin!" I told him pointing at Lyrin,

"Like I care. Axel take, _Niryx_, back to your room and make sure she stays there." I opened my mouth to tell him off when I was cut off by Axel's heated glare.

"Roxas, it is obvious to me that you are not going to stay away from this…. Girl. You are in charge of her. You will take her with you on missions. We need to see what she can do. Same goes for you Axel. See what they've got." He ordered as he left the room.

"Wow, What a- Hey! What are you doing?!" I barked as Axel threw me over his shoulder once again.

"Ow! Your shoulder is not comfortable! I have my own two feet you know!" He ignored my protests and walked out of the room headed back to his.

"Ugh, put me down!" He ignored my protests as he silently walked down the hall.

'_Stupid prick.' _I yelped as Axel threw me on his bed and he shut the door and sighed. He then walked over to me and held out his hand; I stared at him blankly.

"The key." I frowned and pushed his hand away,

"No," He glared I met his glare head on. I had the key in the breast pocket of my shirt; if he thought he was getting it back he was sadly mistaken. I shivered as his gaze swept over me looking for pockets. A sly smile crossed his face has he stared at my breast pocket. I blushed, _he wouldn't!_ I backed away as he walked toward me reaching for me. I yelped as my back hit the wall and his face got closer.

"I`m getting that key no matter what." He said huskily as he reached out his hand. I quickly batted it away and glared. He smiled and his face moved closer. I fought a shiver as his breath fanned my face.

"Last chance…." I gritted my teeth trying to keep my composure. Then he brought his hand up and flicked my forehead.

"Ow!" I whimpered and shut my eyes. When I opened them he had the key in his hand.

"Wha-? How did you-?" He smirked and shrugged and walked out the door. He closed it and locked it. I sat there dumbfounded how did he get that key?! I didn't even feel it! I groaned and flopped on to the bed.

**_Ah wonderful Axel~ I started to space them like i did on The Line Between Life and Death because the Basara fans seemed to like it maybe the Kh one will too? Anyways let me know! Reviews are always appreciated! Oh! And im currently writeing a KH Highschool FF. Its a Co write! So look out for it! im waiting on the other two to write... they`re being stubborn! Anyways review! Thoughts, comments, i want to hear them all!_**  
><strong><em> Till next time!<br>_**

**_-Keari  
><em>**


End file.
